TFP- Changed
by Snow fun
Summary: The Autobots turning human! Is it possible and what would happen if they did? Can they cope with being smaller than the average Cybertronian bug? How about being the average size of a human?
1. Chapter 1

**hola! How are you today?! I can't, can't, can't wait to write this story! It's been **

**on my mind to write this one for the passed week and now that my writing block**

**is gone, it's time to write, write, write! Check out the other story that I'm still **

**writing: Faded Glory! Oh! And ya can PM me for ideas for both story's! Also, in **

**TFP Jen's life, Jack and Miko are married to each other And Jen's their daughter. **

**I wanted to say ****this for anyone who got confused when they read Jen's Life. **

**This I ****should have done a fair while back, oooops, I don't own Transformers **

**Prime. :)**

**This story takes place after the TV series.**

* * *

Chapter 1- Changed

I felt the the warm air around me pull me up. I heard a sound like thunder as they

changed. I felt my body quiver and weaken. Why did it have to be like this? I breathed in,

perhaps there would still be time to say good bye to my trusted companions, the

Autobots. After this I don't know what will happen to me. Whether I will remember them

or not is still unclear.

Then it ended. I felt the ground coming to catch me with open arms, and when I hit the

ground, my body clucked. Then I realized, the transition was compleat.

My eyes closed on me...

Three days before

Cadence closed the door and sniffed up tears. Her eyes blurred as she folded her shaking

arms. Why did break ups have to always be so, so... upsetting? She looked down at her

feet trying to numb the pain that Cadence felt. She closed her eyes and big balls of tears

rolled down her cheek and landed on her foot. A memory of the fight still surged within

Cadence's brain.

"Why do you have to be so annoying at times?!" He had said.

Her thoughts were broken when Cadence heard her phone ringing. She swiftly walked to

the phone and looked to see who it was.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi! It's me! Miko!"

"Hey. How are you?" Cadence sighed. She wasn't in the talking mood but she decided to

put up with it anyhow.

"Jack was wondering if you would like to go get a pizza with him or something." Miko said

matter of factly. Cadence smiled a bit.

"Kind of like a date?" she joked. She heard Jack yell something.

"Um, no! Not like that at all!" he yelled before wispering 'Miko!' "No, what Miko was going

to say, was if you wanted can you bring a pizza when you come so Miko can eat

something. She is pretty hungry." Jack said. She smiled warmly,

"No problem. I'll be there very soon, I just need to get a few things." Cadence hung up

and put the phone down.

After stoping at Pizza 73, Cadence walked into the Autobot base with a warm, and

awesome smelling pizza.

"Hey! Cadence! Over here!" Miko waved her arms and licked her lips. Cadence smiled

and walked up the stairs to meat a hungry Miko.

"Hey, Cade, what took you so long?" Jack teased. Cadence raised a brow.

"I came as fast as I can. You know working two jobs is time come summing! It's bad

enough I have to disguise myself as a cashier at Safeway, and be a super spy here!"

"I'm lucky! I only work one job!" Rafe joked.

"Ya. You still have a little while before you have to even start thinking about that!" Miko

glanced at Rafe.

"Ya! I can't wait to help Ratchet with the tech and computers!" Rafe beamed.

"Yes, that will be fairly enjoyable." Ratchet commented. Cade looked at Ratchet as he

walked into the big room.

"Good evening Ratchet!" Cadence sent a smile his way.

"Yes, good evening." Ratchet's lips curled on the edges a bit.

"Well, I should go. Jack," Cade looked at him "see you later." She got up and walked down

the steps and started to walk to the training room.

She smiled at Ratchet and before she knew what happened the lights flashed a dark red

colour before returning their original yellowish white, and there before them all was

there worst nightmare, M.E.C.H! Recently M.E.C.H had become one of Cade's worst

enemies. "Miko, Rafe! Find cover! Now!" Cade ordered. She looked warily at the leader of

M.E.C.H and he stood there, chuckling.

"You can't save them Cadence..." That was the last thing she remembered as someone

hit her in the back of the head.

* * *

**Ok, ok, I know. Not a brilliant ending to this first chapter, but it's a start! **


	2. Chapter 2- I look like this!

**Hello! How are you doing? Here is the next chapter! I don't own Transformers Prime. Please R&R and tell me what you think! And thank you Stormflyer for your review! I apreateat your review sooooo much! I don't own Transformers Prime, who does?**

**Cadence's POV**

* * *

Chapter 2- "I look like this?!"

I opened my eyes, and all I beheld was blackness. My hands felt grass. How in the

world did I get here? I sat on my legs and felt around me. I probably looked like a

mime!

After feeling nothing, I tried standing. My eyes were finally adjusting to it's

surroundings. How did I get into a open field? My eyes darted around me, grasping at

it's surroundings.

"Hello?! Is anyone here?" I yelled.

No answer. "Ok, calm down girl. It's not that bad, realy. Your a spy for pity's sake!

Breath in breath out." I pulled out my phone and used it's light and shined it on the

grass. No doubt M.E.C.H did this. I growled at the thought. "Silas." I hissed. I moved

my feet quietly over the unknown plain, trying to find anyone who might have been

involved in this treachery.

There! I stopped and listened. It defiantly wasn't Silas. This thing was grumbling and

moaning to it's self. If it had any business being out here so late it would have been

quieter. It could be Jack!

"Jack! Are you ok?" I ran towards him. I saw his

moving figure. He was now much quieter, and his steps were softer. He looked much

older than Jack though.

"Jack!" I walked to him being carful not to make eye contact. Suddenly his bright blue

eyes pierced mine and I gasped.

"Either you've grown, or I've shrunk." the man said to me.

"R-ratchet...?" I stuttered. "What happened to you?!" He looked so incredibly different.

He was wearing a white T-shirt and over it was a jacket that had a pulse sign on the

sides of the shoulders and he wore navy blue pants. He had little (if none at all), hair

and had a slightly wrinkled face. He frowned at me before sighing. I stood there

motionless, gaping wide at my comrade and scientist.

"Well?! What are you standing there for?! Let's find some shelter for the night!" I

nodded and as we walked I thankfully managed _not_ to look at him funny. Or even

glance at him. And nether did he, which, I was quite grateful for: he wasn't in the

greatest of moods, but he never was anyways!

We soon found a cave just up a hill in the north. We managed to not talk while walking

but couldn't avoid it when we were in the cave...

"I'll grab more sticks for the fire, it's dying." I got up and filled the fire and like living

warmth, it lit and warmed the little cave up a good deal.

"The cave's warm enough already!" he glared at me and I shivered, why can't he just

not look at me like that?!

"It's going to get mighty cold plus it keeps predators away. I'm a bit nervous

when it comes to wild animals. I had my own experience in my younger days." I

_glanced _at him and smiled.

"In your younger days?" I nodded.

"Ya. I went on a camping trip with my parents and got separated from them. I thought

every animal was like our cat, Whiskers, and when I saw a bear I ran to it like it was

dooms day! The next thing I know, I'm awake with the medics, and my mom and dad.

Apparently if this girl probably around the age of 8 hadn't found me, I would be dead

today! I still have the scars that the bear gave me."

"I'm sure you wouldn't have died! Give me a break!" Ratchet discredited. "Why would

your parents lose you in the first place!"

"Here. I'll show you my scar, just so I can prove to you that it is the truth." I pulled up

my right sleeve and pointed to the two scars on my arm. "These are the scars that

almost cost my life." Ratchet became inquisitive and walked up to me.

"Mind if I?" He implored.

"No I don't mind." I watched him carefully as he ran his finger over the scars. I heard

him mumble quietly.

"I see." Ratchet nodded to himself and sat down. "I see." he then looked at me and

asked something that I will never forget. "What do I look like?" I giggled slightly.

"Well... um, you look old, and a bit wrinkled."

"Oh, that gives me a great understanding of what I look like." Ratchet said

sarcastically.

"Hold on for an astro second... I'll see what I can find. I think I have a mirror here

somewhere." I pulled it out of my pocket and handed it to him. For a second he just

looked quizzically at me.

"What am I suppose to do with this?!" he taps on it, as if trying to find a secret hole in

the mirror. I chuckled.

"You do this." I then pushed the mirror up to his face.

"I look like this?!" Ratchet glared at the mirror.

"You...don't look that...old..." I put my hands in my pockets and look away.

"A-are you insane?! I look like I'm a thousand years old!" Ratchet tosses the mirror my

way and I barely catch it. I raise a brow.

"Ratchet, you are a thousand years old!" I state. laying down in a corner of the cave I

yawn. "It's late. I'm going to take a nap. Can you watch to make sure the M.E.C.H

don't know we are here? I'll only be asleep for probably half an hour or something like

that and then I can take watch." I stretched before hugging my self.

"I'll take the watch all night. There isn't much left anyway." Ratchet sits down on the

ground and looks up at the slowly lighting sky. Perhaps this will be interesting for

Ratchet!


	3. Chapter 3- You do it like this!

**Hi! How are you doing ? I'm writing on my new puter/phone, and I am just **

**geting **

** the hang of it... a bit tricky, I might add. So.. on to the story! I know last time I**

**couldn't put in my notes at the end, but that was because the coinputer before didn't **

**work so well. So, with out further or do, I will begin zee story! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3- "You do it like this!"

Cadence blinked and stretched. The morning sun was rising into the horizon, creatiit g a warm atmosphere. "Good. Your awake." Ratchet spoke.

"Why didn't you wake me so I could take watch?" Cadence rubbed her eyes.

"I didn't want to wake you." he looked at her with a matter-of-fact face.

"That's what you are supposed to do. " She got up and put her hands on her hips.

"Sorry, I didn't know." He hissed. He staightened his back and looked sternly at her. Cadence lifted a brow.

"If you didn't know about that, which I told you before I hit the sack yesterday, then what do you know about us?" she

paused, "Anyway, we need to find out

where the rest of the team is." She looked out of the cave mouth and sighed. "It sure would be helpfull If we knew

where the others were, we could get find them by now."

"And it would help if M.E.C.H didn't gas the place or els I would have remembered." Ratchet rubbed the back of

his head. "Standing here won't help us find Jack, Miko, and Raf. So we best get going." Ratchet started walking

out of the cave, and Cadence walked behind him.

They trudged on before they realized that they were just outside Jasper, Nevada. Cadence became excited

that they were near her home town so she jogged up ahead of Ratchet.

"I can't belive that I'm a human! How do you walk in these things!" He complained, glaring at his feet. Cadence

couldn't help but laugh as she was not that far up ahead from him. She slowed down and walked beside him.

"First Ratchet, they are not called 'these things' they are called feet, and seconed, tough luck. Your just going to

have to learn how to deal with them. Don't take it too hard Ratchet." She gave him a evil grin. He grumbled

something about how he missed his old form, and, 'how did I get in this annoying body?!' Cadence jabbed him in

the ribs and he let out a low grunt before glaring at her. "What?! I'm just trying to light the mood!" A teasing smile

jumped on her lips.

He stuck his nose in the air and made a HUMPH sound. "Somehow I don't believe a word that your saying." He

stated before feeling his ribs.

Soon they were in Jasper, Nevada. It was a fairly long walk, about 7 miles or so, and all the while Cadence had

to put up his Ratchets complaining. She rolled her eyes as Ratchets complaining continued endlessly about

the fact that he disliked walking so much, that he promised that once he went back to his original form, he

would ban walking entirely! Now and then he would throw his arms up in the air and complain louder, grumbling

until Cadence yelled at him to calm down.

"There is no doubt in my mind that you absolutely hate walking!" She spoke once they were walking into the

small town. "Just please, be quiet until we get out of the town and before we get to the base." She whispered to

him.

As they walked out of town, Cadence became interested to know what happened after she was knocked out.

"Hey Ratchet?"

"What?" He hissed.

"What happened after I got knocked out?"

" Jack grabbed Miko defensibly and pulled her behind him and Raf hid behind Jack. Then they

gassed the place." He paused before looking at her, "why do you ask?"

"Because there might be a way to find out wheather or not they got hurt." Cadence's eyes filled with worry. As

they neared the base, they saw someone run out to great them.

"Cadence!" The boy said as he ran faster to them.

"Raf!" I yelled and jogged to him. "Are you ok? Are you hurt anywhere?" She hugged him into a tight bear hug.

"I'm f-fine... only your squishing me." A smile quickened on his face.

"How's the others? Are they ok?!" Cadence looked into his eyes.

"I was hoping you had them..." Raf whispered.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Another cliffhanger! Please R&R! Can you please PM about some ideas too ? Even though I love, **

**love writing, I kind of have a writing block... Until next time, Snow fun has left the building!" **


	4. Chapter 4- realization

**Hi all! Here is your next dose of TFP! Thanks for your reviews! Sorryit took me so long to get this next chapter **

**up. **

**On to the story! **

* * *

Chapter 4- Realization

Cadence's P. O.V

I blinked, and tried to say something, but my mind ran blank.

Raf just looked at me, worry written all over his face. I heard foot steps come up behind me,

"Don't worry Raf. We will find them." Ratchet said, displeasure written in his voice. I turned and looked at him,

and saw a thin frown on his face.

"R-Ratchet i-is that y-you?" Raf spoke with a shaky voice. Ratchet silently nodded.

"Yes." He put a hand on Raf's shoulder and sighed.

I looked down and growled. "M.E.C.H... Is fowler here?" Anger rose within me.

"Yes." Raf replied.

"Good. Show me where he is. The sooner I find him the better." We walked into the base, and low and behold,

there he was. He was scouting out clues to where the rest of team prime had gone. "Fowler." He looked up

from his work.

"Cadence. Thank goodness one of you guys are here!" He walked up at me before looking behind me with a

questionable face. "Who is this this?!" Fowler pointed to the man behind me.

"This is what Ratchet looks like as a human." I outspread my arm to face Ratchet.

"Verify yourself!" Fowler charged. "Is it true that you are Ratchet?!" Ratchet grumbled for a response but I gave

him an awfully irritated glance and he sighed.

"I am him." A thin frown passed over his face. Fowler raised a brow.

"Might I then ask the question how you came to look so..." He paused, "human?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Ratchet spoke an answer. "We think M.E.C.H is responsible." I nodded my

head in agreement.

"They were the ones who attacked us anyway!" Raf put in.

"And I'm guessing that they are the one's who took Jack and Miko!" I tuned in. Fowler

nodded.

"D-do we know where M.E.C.H is?" Raf looked up at Fowler.

"It is unclear as to where they are, but with a little help from our ground and air team, we will be able to find

them shortly."

"Fowler, with permission sir, I wish to go after my friends." I stood staight and faced my semi commander.

"I want to come too!" Raf spoke diligently.

Ratchet sighed, "If they are the ones responsible for changing me, then I best to come along too."

Fowler raised a brow. "I give you permisson, Cadence." I nodded and smiled brightly. It will be my very first

assignment! "But, make sure you three keep safe," he paused, "and that's a order."

"Yes sir!" I saluted. Fowler saluted also and then disappeared. I intaked sharply before turning to face my new

comrades.

"So! We better get packing!"

* * *

**Tada! I loooove cliff hangers! Please review! Good or bad reviews, and tell me what ya think! Ya... I know it's **

**short. I will try to write longer chapters.**


End file.
